wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbiter and Saber vs. Hero and Angel
Note! This battle is over! Saber-X1138: Your attacks on Secret end now. You will not survive once we're done with you... (*Saber-X draws lightning from the sky, the ground, and from power cables to increase his power, and his body begins to glow a blindingly light blue*) -Deathwalker says nothing, but only eyes his adversaries analytically- Deathwalker13000: I did not ask for help did I? -Sighs- Neon: Nevertheless, I need to test my ability to work together with a villain against my enemies. (*Saber-X resumes with his attack and manipulates the air around thefallenangel. He hoists him up into the air, jumps, and drives Angel into the ground several yards with a lightning bolt*) Neon: You're next, Hero. Thefallenangel407: Well well. When did I get involved in this? Ah well. the lightning and gets back up from the ground Remember Parker! I contol electricity too. So don't get cocky! (*Saber-X teleports behind Angel and gives him a fierce fire-powered uppercut, causing him to backflip twice before he hits the ground*) Angel: Fire, water and ice are in my domain of elements of which I control as well. Neon: No matter, I can still kick and punch you all over this battlefield... Angel: You can't if become my demon form which happens when someoen I have to protect gets even the tiniest scratch...over at Hero] Hero Forever: ? Thesecret1070: And that is why, my next door neighbor screams at the sky! Hee-Hee! (*Saber-X picks up Hero Forever and throws her at Angel, knocking them both down.*) around to see a tiny scratch on Hero's face Angel: Wha- what is this?! Already I must be provoked! turn from hazel to red and gains dog ears and claws Angel: My demon! It's awake! Behold! Yeah I know that I basically look the same but believe me I'm not... Anyways! (*Saber-X puts his left hand forward, ready for the next attack. He glances over his shoulder at Deathwalker, wondering if he will attack.....*) -Unleashes a burst of fire at Saber-X- at a fast rate and attacks Saber almost immedieately with a flurry of punches that don't give any openings of retailiation Angel: This is the full extent of my power! Let's see you stand up to it! Saber after 1000 punches with his new claws (*Saber-X absorbs the fire shot by Hero to increase his power, then uses his incredible reflexes to dodge each punch thrown by Angel. Saber-X creates an electric shield to protect against Angel's claw stab.*) Neon: Where is Deathwalker? -Deathwalker stands back, prepared to make a move. Suddenly, a flashback jolts through his brain as if he had suffered an electric shock. He falls to his knees, grasping his head in agony- (*Saber-X looks behind him, astonished.) Neon: "Deathwalker! What is this pain you feel?" Hero: A flashback, huh? Now's my chance! -Shoots fire at Deathwalker- -As soon as the fire contacts Deathwalker's skin, a ripple of thought travels up the flame and strikes Hero. Hero begins to see the same images as Deathwalker.- -A prosperous city, sitting on the side of a mountain... a young, human girl...a strange, elderly elf...The undying scream of a civilization wracked by war and destruction...An entire planet on the very verge of death...a shadowy figure holding a jagged, bloody knife...the remnants of a city decimated by war...a colossal creature several times the size of a planet...- (*Saber-X tries to see what is so painful in Deathwalker's mind. His eyes glow, and he stretches out his hand, concentrating on Deathwalker's head. Then, Saber-X sees in his own mind the same hell Deathwalker is experiencing. He groans and immediately collapses to the ground...*) -Hero Forever stands in awe- Hero: Deathwalker, what is this?! -the visions stop. Deathwalker collapses, barely holdin onto his last shred of consciousness- Hero: Was that...one of the worlds that you passed judgment onto? Arbiter: "...........no." Hero: Was it your home world? -Hero Forever starts to cry, upset by the images of war and devastation- Arbiter: "...I............................some of it. This has never happened before. It must not happen again." -tries to reassure himself, with difficulty- Arbiter: "I must be perfect..." (*Saber-X opens his eyes, his vision a blur, and struggles to stand up. Saber-X says nothing, but realizes the pain that Deathwalker went through. He becomes more confident, then turns to face Angel.*) Hero: What happened to it? -Hero Forever attempts to dry her tears- -still shaken up by his vision- Arbiter: ".....................................it's a... very long story." -Hero Forever begins involuntarily shooting fire all over the place as a result of the emotional tension- (*Saber-X absorbs the fire*) Arbiter: "...I cannot talk about it." Neon: I feel your pain, Deathwalker. Your mind is truly incredible. But now, we must fight these foes.... Hero: Well, FallenAngel appears to be gone, so...I guess I'm facing you guys alone! Unless...anyone else wants to help me? Anyone...? Arbiter: "...Two on one is hardly a fair fight...so farewell. I shall even the odds for you both." Saber: Very well. We shall fight some other time, Deathwalker....cooperatively....or as enemies.